Alonso
by AspieSays
Summary: A bit of fun, featuring the Doctor's newest and smallest companion. Set in the same canon as 'Reality and Other Games', between 'Reality' and 'Captivation'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** A bit of fun, featuring the Doctor's newest and smallest companion. Set in the same canon as 'Reality and Other Games', between 'Reality' and 'Captivation'.

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" he said nonchalantly, not really listening.

"That thing in your hair!" Martha replied, grimacing.

"Oh, did I not tell you about Alonso?"

"'Alonso'?"

"Yeah, I rescued him."

There was a small, almost fluffy, green lizard-like creature with yellow eyes, barely the size of her hand, sitting in his hair, looking around casually.

The creature made a questioning, squeaking sound.

"Where from?"

"There was a market in the Toraji system, nasty little place. I rescued him. They've been up to their old tricks, fuel scooping permits, et al. And there he was. He was starving, he'd been forgotten."

"You stole him?"

"He won't be missed. Poor thing."

"Yeah, who do people think they are? Mistreating defenceless creatures..."

She reached up to stroke its head and it purred appreciatively.

"What is it?"

"Not sure, he's just Alonso. Some form of omnivorous lizard- very friendly, so far."

"Where'd I hear that before? Toraji system?"

The Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"Oh! Must be important if you're going back there. Getting possessed isn't something I'd say you'd ever forget. Huh, _says me_!"

"Yeah, it's not my favourite place in the universe, but people have to do proper scans, or, well, you've seen the results..."

"He's adorable!" she said brightly, scratching its chin. "Is it definitely a he?"

"No idea, but he hasn't objected."

"How long is he staying up there for?"

"As long as I can stand him, then I've got a cushion for him to sleep on."

"It's like a reptilian cat, almost..."

The Doctor pulled a face.

"Alright, intergalactic animal classification isn't exactly my strong point. Where's Donna, by the way?"

"As far away from this as possible. She saw it, screamed, set him off, I spent almost three hours chasing him- he's quite nippy when he wants to be. I think she's in the bath or something..."

**A hour earlier.**

The Doctor jumped for the small, green creature, narrowly missing it, for the what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Oh, cheers, Donna!" he shouted towards the console room. "Thanks a lot!"

But she was nowhere to be seen.

"It's only a harmless lizard! Oh, _don't help_!"

"Oh! C'mere! I won't hurt you, you know me, you silly thing!"

It climbed up the walls of one of the TARDIS corridors and he made a grab for it, sending it scurrying into the pipes that covered the ceiling.

"Awww, come down!" the Doctor whined. "I have food!" He waved a cereal bar he'd fished from the many pockets of his coat at the ceiling. "Come down, please!" he said softly. "Great, now I have to get a ladder, I can't leave you up there, goodness knows where you'll..."

The lizard scurried past, making the Doctor jump and almost trip over his own feet.

"ALONSO! Come back here! _You're really trying Mummy's patience_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alonso had gone crazy, for the fifth time that week.

The Doctor had accidently trod on his paw (or was it a foot?) and he'd starting squeaking ferociously and dashing around.

Trying not to wake Martha or, more importantly, Donna- she'd go nuts, the Doctor tried desperately to catch him before he chewed through wires or got stuck somewhere- again.

The problem with non-terrestrial animals- there was a risk that they were a lot smarter than one thinks. Donna hated the thing- reptiles, yuck, apparently-and it returned the favour by spitting angrily every time she came within sight. It purred for Martha and the Doctor, but is hissed at everyone else, including the Master, who always hissed back at it.

Alonso hissed softly and scurried away. Raspberry barked indignantly at being disturbed by the fuss. The Doctor shushed him but he continued to growl at the lizard who was taunting him with its head around the door.

"Be nice."

The lizard stalked away haughtily, if it had fingers it would probably swore at them before waltzing on.

There was a shriek. The Doctor saw a red-headed blur and small, green, furry creature in hot pursuit.

"SHOO!"

Alonso spat at her furiously.

The Doctor tried to pick him up but it snarled and tried to bite his finger.

"Lovely!"

"Can someone tell me what exactly I've done to this lizard?"

"Must be teething," the Doctor replied, attempting to retrieve Alonso for the second time. It hissed at him again.

"Stop smirking!" Donna pointed behind the Doctor, where Martha was watching.

"Again? Someone's having a bad week-"

"Tell me about it-"

Martha had a go at picking the lizard up, but it spat again.

"This is really starting to grate," the Doctor said resignedly, running off a after Alonso, the dog in hot pursuit.

Martha followed them down the corridor and joined the operation while Donna kept a six foot berth.

The dog yelped as Alonso attached himself to its leg.

"Oh, break it up!"

The Doctor determinedly plunged his hand into the ruckus and attempted to dislodge to lizard, intent on holding on to it at all costs, despite it hissing angrily and trying to bite and scratch the interruption to his fun. It squealed and lashed out more and the Doctor winced as it scrabbled at his fingers.

"Does it eat meat?" Donna asked, half-seriously.

"FOR THE LAST TIME- NO, IT DOES NOT LIKE HUMAN FLESH!" The Doctor screeched, the lizard's claws becoming embedded in his finger.

He gave up as the lizard bit him and again and flounced away, dragging Donna with him, lest the lizard tormented her again.

He'd definitely had enough of this. Martha swore she heard the lizard giggle with delight as it scuttled away.

It was late next time she saw the Doctor- he was still angry, looking up at the ceiling listening to Alonso squeaking happily and running hither and thither between the walls and up in the inner workings of the TARDIS- she wasn't happy either and, and had lowered the power in response, meaning it was quite cold.

"Bloody thing," Martha concurred, as the Doctor swore at the ceiling. He cuddled her to keep her warm and Martha started to realise that there were some advantages to having an extremely annoyed and frustrated man, who needed some distraction, in the vicinity.


End file.
